Adieu
by silenceofdeath4
Summary: No idea what to put for a title. Last word of the story. LillyKevin. Read and remember to review. Lilly and Kevin feel something. Joe and Oliver being crazy. Hints of Niley.


**AN: Okay, so this isn't very good, and it's a Kevin Jonas/Lilly Truscott story. I know i'll probably get some flames or something, but I really like this pairing and I've only read like one story on this site. I have another story, and I'll probably won't update Situations for a week. (If anyone is still reading it..)anyway, read and review, even if you didn't like it!**

* * *

_Have you ever felt that special connection with someone?_

_Like, when you first meet them and shake their hand?_

_Feeling sparks and a good feeling about the future?_

_Well, even if you haven't, I feel like I have._

_I mean, I don't know if it's love or anything like that._

_But it's definitely something._

_Okay, my little ramblings don't really create a clear picture for you? Well, I suppose I could tell you the complete story of how I fell for a certain person. It's a long story, but I'll shorten it for you._

* * *

I was sitting at Miley's house on a Saturday night. It was just like any other Saturday night that we shared together. But somehow, I thought it felt different.

When I told Miley about this feeling, she just brushed it off as something bad I had eaten earlier.

Sighing, I turned back to the TV and watched some show about some guy trying to find some woman he had met 10 years earlier but no contact with after that one meeting.

I could feel myself start to dream and think about the week before.

We, as in, Miley and I, were sitting backstage at a Hannah concert. We were waiting for the show to start or something to happen.

"Shouldn't you be doing sound check or something?" I asked, twirling a bottle of water in my hands.

"I think so, but daddy said I should probably wait for the opening act to show up." She looked around, as if she had a clue to who the mysterious group was.

"Your dad really kept this undercover." I said, referring to how Mr. Stewart had only let Miley know that there would be an opening act three hours before the girls had started to get ready. He wouldn't let on who they would be. He only decided on telling them that they'd be in for a surprise.

"Yeah, but I hope they're as great as he's telling." Miley shuddered at the thought of some guy with a scratchy voice, bad attitude, and bad taste of fashion showed up to sing.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be something if it were-" I stopped what I was saying, short. I stared as three of the hottest guys of one of the hottest band just walked in the door.

Miley whipped around to see what I was gaping at. She gasped in surprise before suppressing a squeal. She turned back around when she saw the youngest of the boys look our way.

"Is that who I think it is? Or am I just seeing things?" She quickly asked me.

"Maybe we're both going crazy, but I'm pretty sure that's Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas…" I stared at the floor when I saw Joe nod over to us and all three began to walk over.

"Lilly?..are they?..." Miley gasped slightly when she turned slightly and saw the three walking over to us.

"Er, excuse us, but we were wondering if you knew where.." Nick trailed off as he stared at Miley.

"Okay..since my brother has seemed to lost all coherent thoughts, we were wondering if either of you know where Robby Ray Stewart is?" Kevin Jonas asked.

I thought my heart had stopped beating for a moment. Kevin Jonas just talked to me!

"Uh, R-Robby R-Ray? I th-think he's o-over," I coughed a bit and blushed at my nervousness. "I think he's over there."

I pointed to the other side of the stage where Mr. Stewart was helping the stage manager adjust the lights.

"Oh, thank you…" Kevin held out his hand to me.

"Lil-..Lola!" I caught myself before I could give away the secret.

"Well, thank you very much, Lil' Lola." He winked at me and gave me a small smile.

I think I could have died right there.

Instead, I held out my hand I shook hands with the oldest Jonas Brother.

I swear I felt something electric shoot through my body when his hand touched mine.

I think he felt it too, because he tilted his head in the most adorable way and smiled a little smile.

Looking around, I saw that Joe Jonas wasn't even anywhere near the four of us.

He was over by the stage, looking at the stage. I watched as his eyes lit up when he spotted a tambourine in the middle of the stage. He started walking towards it, but Kevin rushed over and caught him around the middle.

"Whoa, there. You'll get the tambourine soon, but we got to go see Robby Ray, remember?" Kevin talked to Joe in the kind of voice you would use for a small five year old.

It seemed Joe didn't mind, because he nodded and laughed when he watched Oliver try to juggle three water bottles. I rolled my eyes as Oliver tried to act cool in that crazy get-up his was in.

Kevin laughed when Joe started to poke Oliver with the end of a broom which caused him to drop all three bottles and yell in pain.

I watched as Kevin walked over to Joe and grabbed the broom before he could do any more damage.

Turning, I saw that Nick and Miley were still staring at each other and neither had moved since Kevin and I had talked.

Poking Miley in the stomach, she jumped slightly before she blushed a deep red and held out her hand to Nick.

"Uhm..hi. I'm.." I poked her in the stomach again before she could slip out her secret. "Hannah. My name's Hannah."

"Nick Jonas." He replied, taking her hand and shaking it. I watched as she giggled and he blushed.

Rolling my eyes at the sappiness, I turned around and walked over to where Oliver was talking to Joe.

"Where are you from?" Joe asked him.

"Malibu. Do you surf?" Oliver tossed me one of the water bottles he was juggling earlier when I got close to them.

"Nope, only dance." Joe smirked. I nearly laughed when he jumped up and started pulling some wild moves. He threw his arms in the air, spun twice, and finally went down on the floor doing the splits. I laughed when Oliver's eyes bugged out and exclaimed, "How did you do that?"

I glanced over to the other side of the stage and saw Kevin talking to Mr. Stewart.

I blushed slightly when I saw him smile when he looked at me. I waved slightly before turning around to find that Oliver was trying to do the splits.

"No! You need to get down farther!" Joe was hopping up and down, and giving Oliver different instructions.

I laughed again at the sight of Oliver trying to get closer to the ground.

I gasped when I heard someone whisper in my ear, "You have a pretty voice."

I whipped around to find a blushing Kevin Jonas. I smiled a little at him before looking down at the floor.

Soon, I heard someone say, "Jonas Brothers to make-up!"

"See you, Lola." Kevin nodded his head to me before picking up Joe who was on the floor next to Oliver and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Bye, Oliver!" Joe waved as he and Kevin disappeared through a door.

I turned to Oliver and found him already standing up and looking over at something else.

I turned to find Miley and Nick standing rather close, and talking to each other.

Suddenly, Kevin came flying out the room and over to Nick. He did the same thing to him as he did to Joe and ran back into the hair/make-up room.

Oliver and I laughed for quite a bit while Miley was smiling at the wall.

She jumped when someone yelled for 'Hannah' to go in for dressing.

Giving her a hug, I sat down beside Oliver and we sat and talked till the curtain went up and the Jonas Brothers performed till Hannah went on and performed her songs.

After the concert, I was tired and felt drained. I just wanted to go home and fall asleep in my warm bed.

But before I could actually leave the backstage area, I found myself in front of Kevin Jonas again.

Blushing, I nearly ran into him again when I tried to move around him. I tripped over someone's shoe and braced myself to hit the ground. But, I never did. I found myself face to face with Kevin Jonas.

"Thanks." I said, a little breathless. I stood up a bit better and adjusted my clothes.

"No problem." He smiled again, before he looked around quickly and then did the most amazing thing ever.

Kevin Jonas kissed me.

I know there is an age difference, but it felt so right. I mean, it was just a little quick kiss, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime. Sounds so cliché, right? Well, I can't believe it even happened. After all this happened, I found myself leaving the arena, but I couldn't get him out of my mind.

We had talked for a little while after it happened, but it didn't feel like enough. I felt so bad when he asked me if he would see me again.

"I'm not sure." I could practically feel my heart break when he tried to hide his sadness.

"Oh, okay then." He smiled a little, but I knew it was forced.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. The only way I could probably see you is if Hannah and The Jonas Brothers have concerts together, or you come and see me, or if I find out where you go, or some other stalker-ish way of mine, or if I somehow learn to see into the future and find out whe-", my rant was cut off suddenly by Kevin's lips on mine.

Smiling, I kept my eyes closed for a couple seconds after the kiss. He laughed lightly, and just said, "We'll find a way."

* * *

This all happened nearly a week ago, and I had talked to Kevin a couple times on the phone since then. The last time I talked to him, he said he had an idea, but he didn't know if it would work.

"Hello? Lilly? Anyone in there?" I jumped slightly when Miley waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said, shaking my head to get rid of some of the things on my mind.

"I said, did you want to come with me during my summer tour? Daddy just told me about it today. You won't guess who I'm touring with!" at the last part, she started jumping up and down on the couch excitedly.

"Who?" I asked her, I was interested, but I just couldn't get him out of my head.

"The Jonas Brothers!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. I started to get excited and soon, we were both jumping up and down on the couch and yelling.

"What the heck are ya'll doing?" Mr. Stewart had come down the stairs during our 'happy dance' and just caught the end of it.

"We were just talking about how Hannah gets to tour with the Jonas Brothers!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Kevin said he and his brothers have an open schedule for the next couple months, so I figured that since we had some room, we could have them join us." Mr. Stewart started walking into the kitchen. "Ya know, when I think about it, it seems like Kevin was dropping hints."

I laughed at the thought of Kevin giving Mr. Stewart a cake or something. It was pretty funny.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed once more before sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh, and Joe said he wants you to bring some guy that he taught to do the splits." Mr. Stewart looked confused when Miley and I burst out laughing.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" I laughed even harder when Oliver walked through the Stewart's open door.

But that wasn't even the best part. He was wearing tight, bright red, leather pants, a white button up shirt, and a pair of big red shades. I could feel my eyes tear up and I was laughing so hard I nearly fell onto the ground.

After nearly five minutes, I had calmed down and the three of us decided to walk down to the beach.

I stood outside Miley's front door, waiting for her and Oliver to grab some food since Rico's hotdogs were so overpriced. I leaned on the railing and looked down into the flower bed.

Gasping, I saw something written in the soil and a single red rose lying underneath it.

I rushed around to the steps and walked to where the rose was laying. I turned my head to read the message on the ground and smiled when it said, 'I heart you, Lil' Lola.'

Oh, did I forget to mention that I accidentally let it slip that I had a secret identity? Well, it might have been mentioned in our conversation. But, Miley doesn't know, so keep it to yourself.

Well, this has been fun, but I have to go give a certain Jonas Brother a call. Toodles for now, but who knows, maybe you'll hear from me when I'm with Miley on tour. You never know. I never thought I'd be with Kevin Jonas, so these kind of things can happen.

Okay, I'm going to quit before I make this story longer than it has to be.

This is Lilly Truscott a.k.a. Lola Luftnagle saying so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, and adieu!


End file.
